Hold me Tonight
by Kari-Kateora
Summary: When Neji and Tenten find themselves separated from the rest of their team, they have to find their way back to  their meeting point. However, the woodland isolation might be just what was needed to change their relationship forever.


_A/N: This story is dedicated to DarkAnonymous324 for her continued support and encouragement while I was writing __Gone with the Wind. __Thank you very much! You've been an awesome reader! (Also, I know you're a girl now! XD)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold me Tonight<strong>

Above their heads, the sound of birds singing cheerfully amidst the lush green foliage could be heard floating on the cool, fragrant breeze. Spring had generously laid her mantle over the woodlands, cloaking the trees in bright, verdant leaves and blossoms of all colors that infused the air with their aroma. Beneath their feet, the grass and forest undergrowth was just as vibrantly alive, speckled with fallen petals and smaller flora. Somewhere to their left, a hidden spring gurgled happily as the cool waters rushed over the rocks towards the lakes further down the mountainside. In short, Nature around them was rejoicing at the wonderful da, crowned in her beauty.

They, were not.

"Hurry _up_, Neji!" came a sharp, grumpy voice of the female variety that didn't deter the birds in any way whatsoever. "You're taking _forever!_"

"Might I remind you whose fault this whole mess is in the first place?" answered a deeper voice positively laced with sarcasm. "If you hadn't set off those explosives, we'd still be with the others now, enjoying a well-earned cup of tea at the inn!"

"_Urgh!_" came the answering exclamation and a kunai suddenly appeared flying towards him. Neji only had to tilt his head to the side to avoid it, but it was a sign of how pissed Tenten really was if she was throwing projectiles.

They were not having a good day.

Contrary to the scenic beauty around them, the two sparring partners looked a right mess. Both were soaked through to the bone, covered head to toe in mud and what possibly looked like frog spawn. Neji's drenched ponytail looked more like wet, hanging fungus, so he'd tied it up into a high ponytail for the moment. Likewise, Tenten's buns were droopy and continuing to drip water down her neck. Both where having difficulty walking as their floaty clothes clung to their skin. Tenten was secretely glad for the bandages that tied her chest down – she didn't have to face extra embarrassment as her white shirt turned see-thru.

Neji sighed and reached for the kunai that had embedded itself into a pine tree a few feet behind him and walked up to Tenten, handing her her weapon hilt-first. "Look. We;re in a bad enough situation without us fighting. Lets just forget what happened and just focus on meeting back up with the others." he told his partner, hoping she'd calm down and give hi some peace. Some help, too.

"Oh, how _mature_ of you." Tenten said sarcastically, but also sighed and accepted her kunai."Thanks." she said at length, turning back to her front. This time, she kept pace with Neji and didn't try to snap his head off. Neji smirked secretely, saying nothing ore as he followed the fiery-tempered kunoichi.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" came a loud, obnoxious voice, followed by tens of cries in the same timbre. Thirty or so copies of Naruto appeared out of thin air, raining down on their attackers.

"Cha!" came another voice and a delicate-looking pink-haired kunoichi punched the ground and opened a deep fissure. Sadly, their opponents managed to dodge it, while several shadow clones got sucked in.

"Do not worry, Sakura-san! I'll get them! Konoha sempou!"

The fight along the craggy cliffs was escalating with the different types of jutsu that were being used simultaneously. Earth, Air and Water jutsu were brought forth as their four assailants attempted to steal the missive the Fifth Hokage had entrusted the four – well, five – man cell. The Konoha-nin had evaded the ambush thanks to the Hyuuga's Byakugan, but the fight was proving difficult. Had it only been Lee, Neji, Tenten and Sakura, the shinobi might have had an easier fight. But, with Naruto there...

"ARGH! _Naruto!_" Sakura screamed as one of his shadow clones landed on her. Truly, the cliff path they had been following was too narrow for Naruto's jutsu, but that hadn't occurred in the slightest to the knuckle-headed ninja.

"This is a mess." Tenten said to neji as, with a flick of her wrist, she knocked four shuriken out of the air that had been heading straight for her teammate and sparring partner.

"Indeed." he answered as he missed with his Air Palm. "We have to end this quickly, before Naruto does something else stupid and knocks somebody over." Tenten shuddered at his words. It was a long, long way down into th river. If they hit the river at all.

The two were momentarily silent as they each dodged their opponents' attacks. They might have had numerical superiority, but their foes were proving to be battle-hardy ninja who knew what to expect. Neji was knocked perilously close to the edge by a blast of air that hit him straight in the chest. As he fought for his balance, he saw the kunoichi Tenten had been fighting leap towards him, her hands forming seals rapidly. Amid the rushing air, he heard a cry of _'Douton!' _and, to his horror, the rocks only nine feet away began to form spikes while rushing towards him.

Just as he'd regained his balance and was about to leap clear, he saw a flash of white and red as Tenten skidded to a halt in front of him, one of her scrolls unfurled.

The next thing the Hyuuga knew, there was a mighty explosion right in his face and he was falling backwards...

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Tenten looked up as Neji returned to the small hollow, catching the two fruit he tossed at her. "Thanks." she said quietly as her partner settled down cross-legged on the other side of the fire.

The sun had begun to set half an hour ago and, agreeing for perhaps the first time that day, they had called a stop. Neji had pinpoited a little sheltered clearing amid the pines where Tnten had started a fire as he looked for some food. Both had lost their packs in the river, in which they'd fallen after Tenten blasted them off the cliffs. They'd been battered and bashed about in the strong currents until, finally, the river carried them down the mountainside they'd already climbed, into one of the lakes there. At first, Tenten had been worried Neji hadn't made it. Then, she'd screamed as a monster rose up out of the waters in front of her; a black blob that was reaching for her. Then, she realized it was simply Neji with his hair plastered all over his face...

"We'll rest for tonight and continue in the morning." the same Hyuuga – no longer resembling a swamp monster – told her. "The others should have made it to the inn by now and delivered the missive. I'm sure they'll be looking for us as soon as light breaks." he added, more confidently than he actually felt. "We should see their smoke signals after dawn."

"If they actually made it out of there alive..."

Oops. Tenten hadn't meant to say that. It was just that, hugging her knees to her and sitting as close to the fire as she could, she couldn't help worry that their teammates hadn't been able to overcome the mercenary nin that had attacked them. Neji sighed softly.

"Of course they did." he tried to reassure her, his lavender eyes meeting her worried brown ones. "We're talking about Sakura and Naruto here. Lee, too. They wouldn't let some nobodies take them out."

"I guess not." Tenten smiled faintly, receiving a warm smile in return.

"I'll take first watch." Neji told her, getting to his feet. He needed to stretch a little and, besides, she looked like she could use the sleep.

"Mmkay." came the reply as his sparring partner curled up on the ground, using her hands as a pillow.

As Neji paced, he sincerely hoped the others had really made it.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the two shinobi had the leftover fruit for breakfast, then climbed up a tree to check for any smoke signals their teammates might have used. They waited for perhaps an hour before they gave up and continued on their way up the mountainside.<p>

It would take them about two or three days to cross the valley they were in. With the others, they'd taken a mountain path that was on the valley's lips. It was quicker, but they'd lose even more time making their way west to the cliffs. As they were, they could only carry on north, then climb out of the valley on another trail that led up the walls.

This time, the two ninja took to the treetops, making quicker progress than they had the day before. Their chakra and bodis were recovered from their ordeal and, thus, their moods were lighter.

"I bet Naruto put out the fire by peeing on it accidentally." Tenten grinned from where she was branch-hopping next to Neji. The Hyuuga didn't reply to that particular comment, just gave a small smile. Tenten grinned in return – she really liked Neji's smile. It was such a rare treat that she considered it a personal achievement to get one out of him. Though, if she had to be honest, Neji had been smiling a whole lot more these past few months.

"I wonder how close to insanity Sakura is." he said, instead, eliciting another grin out of her.

"Probably very close." she answered him, thinking of the poor young woman who was stuck with two over-enthusiastic and over-energetic guys like Lee and Naruto, who both liked her. "I wouldn't be surprised if we found both of them with a concussion."

"I don't think so – Naruto, at least, is smart enough to run when she starts trying to kill him. Lee, I'm not so sure."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, their banter a pleasant distraction from their situation. Actually, both would agree that, after a "good" night's sleep and some food, they weren't in such a bad position after all. They were both alive and, miraculously, unhurt. They may have not had bedrolls and provisions, but the forest around them gave them all they would need – including firewood and only slightly cool nights. The only worry both had niggling in the back of their minds were their friends. Both were well aware of what the shinobi code was – if separated, the teams closer to their goal would make some sort of signal, be it smoke or chakra-based unless there were enemies nearby. Still, neither addressed the issue and, after a while, it passed from their thoughts as they enjoyed their surroundings and each others' company.

"Hey, Neji!"

"Hn?" the Hyuuga turned, gazing at his teammate, who had stopped several branches back, lookig to their side. The tall teen also stopped, wondering what the female had thought up now.

"This looks like a good place to stop for lunch." she said, pointing to something at her right. Coming closer and trying to peer through the thick brambles without his Byakugan, Neji saw that she was pointing at a stream she'd heard rather than seen. It was lucky that their path followed the stream; its spring and their destination were roughly in the same area. Once quick scan with his Byakugan showed him that the area was clear.

"Fine." he answered her, jumping after her and trying not to catch his stained, ruffled clothing on the brambles. They looked bad enough as it was without adding fetching red scratches and tree blood.

Tenten alighted on the banks of the small stream and knelt down by it, cupping her hands and drinking gratefully. A heartbeat later, Neji did the same, also washing his face. The cool, clean water felt good against his skin and, taking his shirt off, he proceeded to scrub it under the water. It might not get properly cleaned, but he wouldn't feel like he was wearing stagnant water scum anymore. He could feel the warm sun on his back and, more interestingly, a pair of eyes. Looking up, he saw Tenten sitting back on her haunches and grinning at him.

"See something you like?" he smiled teasingly, sitting up slightly so that he wouldn't block her view of his muscled chest and back.

"Maybe. Don't flatter yourself." she teased back easily. It was their routine; they always slipped into it when they were alone – Tenten was the only one who ever saw this easy, humorous side of him. In answer, Neji only rolled his eyes and wrung his shirt out and laid it out on a rock to dry.

"I spotted some berry bushes close by." he told Tenten, standing up. She didn't turn to him, but focused on the waters, a pensive frown on her face. He didn't like that look in her eyes – it always spelt trouble – but chose to ignore it for now. "I'll go foraging."

"Mmkay." she answered, still staring at the waters, as if contemplating her reflection. Neji narrowed his eyes, but leaped back into the trees, over the brambles and back to the path they'd been following before. It took him longer than he'd expected to find the berry bushes he'd seen on their way, but he eventually found them. Wishing he had a sack or something to put the luscious looking raspberries in, he gathered them in a folded pouch made out of his gi's middle, hoping they'd not stain. Carefully, he took to the trees again and returned towards the spring.

When he reached the banks, he froze in his tracks and amlost crushed the fragile berries he was carrying.

Tenten was still kneeling at the stream, but she'd taken off her shirt so that only bandages covered her torso. She was bent over and, with a start, he realized she was washing her hair in the stream. Just as he gawked, she wrung the excess water out and tossed her head back, sending a cascade of brilliant chestnut hair arching through the air. The water still clinging to it glistened in the sun and, for several moments, he was speechless. He'd never seen her hair down before and was very surprised to see it having reached her mid-back. When Tenten turned around, he closed his mouth snappish and fiddled with his own filthy mop.

"See something you like?" Now it was her turn to ask it and his turn to blush furiously and sit down.

"Got food." he said instead, taking a large rock and setting the fruit on it. Internally, he was begging her to put her shirt back on – the not-too-subtle bulge of her chest was giving him few places to look at.

Either unaware of his discomfort, or simply because she liked to watch him squirm, she didn't and, instead, bent over slightly to inspect the fruit. "Bit strangely colored, aren't they?" she asked him, prodding one pink raspberry. "Shouldn't they be a darker color?"

"They might just be a different variety." nei said defensively, grabbing one, plunging it into the stream for a quick clean and then popping it into his mouth. Swallowing indignantly, he gave her a triumphant look. "Delicious."

Tenten rolled her eyes at his stubborn pride, but didn't touch the berries. Instead, she ran her fingers through her hair and played with her parting for a moment. Neji watched her, mesmerized, as she created a parting that was perfectly centered and straight. _How do girls _do_ that? _Tenten, oblivious to his wonder, got up and jumped the stream, a grin on her face.

"What you didn't see, _Hyuuga-san_," she began teasingly, her smile still wide as she gestured at the tree behind her, "was this beautiful pear tree." In demonstration, she reached up and plucked a wild pear out of the branches and tossed him it. He caught it deftly and, upon inspection, decided that it would be a far better meal than some berries. Tenten joined him in under a minute, four more pears in her arms and a smug smile on her face.

"Is it good?" she asked once he'd rinsed it off and bitten into it. Neji chewed slowly, savoring the sweet taste of the rich fruit meat, then swallowed.

"Mediocre." he answered, tossing the pear into the stream and returning to the off-color raspberries. Tenten had to bite her lip to hold in her laugh at the expression on his face. _Damn Neji and his pride. _she thought fondly to herself. Before they left, however, she was sure to take several more fruit with her, for both of them. She was hoping he'd care to eat more later, when they stopped for the night.

As they stood to their feet, the two of them gathered their shirts and put them on again, Neji's dry by then. Though neither would ever dare to admit it, both were a little sorry to see the other one covering up. As they took to the trees again, they were wrapped up in a companionable silence for quite a while. Then, as the hours passed, one said something and, without even realizing it, they slipped back into their playful banter.

Dusk had arrived without them even realizing it. They'd been going slower the past half an hour, Tenten following Neji's choice in pace. When he led her off the vulnerable branches and straight into a thorn thicket, she thought he was crazy. She watched, horrified, as he jumped straight towards the middle of them and landed, heading in. A second or three later, she saw the familiar blue light of his Kaiten and understood; he'd covered his body in chakra to prevent scratches (obviously, he was past caring about his clothes). Following him, she alighted next to him in the small circular space that couldn't be seen from where she'd stood.

"Nice thinking." she commended him,smiling. He didn't return the smile, but just sat down and closed his eyes. "Neji?" she asked him, blinking in surprise. _Not even a smug 'hn'? _She wondered, but said nothing more. Instead, she gathered some brambles for the fire, careful to not prick herself. When she had a sizable pile, Neji still said nothing, but sat still, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. Tenten was starting to be concerned, but she knew he'd only ignore her or snap at her if she prodded him further. Instead, she tried to start a fire – something that took a good twenty minutes without her flint. Usually, Neji did it in seconds by using chakra burn as a starter, but he seemed out of it.

Deciding to give him time, Tenten sat down opposite him and took out some fruit. "Hungry?" she asked. No reply. "Want one?" she tried again. Still no reply. With a sigh, she tossed a pear towards his side and bit into her own, staring into the fire. She was relieved when Neji reached for it and bit into it, chewing softly.

She was _less _relieved when he turned sharply, the fruit falling from his hand, and threw up heavily right into the thorn bush behind him.

"Neji!" she exclaimed, crawling to his side. One hand held his hair back, the other rubbing the small of his back soothingly until he'd stopped throwing up.

"Urgh.." he grunted in reply, his face starch white, even his beautifully sculpted lips. Tenten shook that part out of her head and concentrated on rubbing his back.

"You feeling better?" she asked him softly, concern flashing in her soft brown eyes. Neji shrugged, sitting as still as possible.

It was a long night.

Between trying to get some sleep, Tenten was woken up every half an hour or so by Neji as he continued to throw up. In the morning, he was up when she woke up, looking better. He'd already been to drink some water and his color had returned.

"You look better." she said as she sat up and stretched, allowing herself a small smile. "Done throwing up?" A nod. "Told you those berries were off-color." she teased him, relief held back out of her voice. A glare.

"Didn't see you smiling last night." he growled back, already back to his old self. "You were too _worried _about me to be a smart-ass then." he almost purred smugly. Tenten resisted the urge to hit him over the head.

"Don't flatter yourself, Neji. I was only concerned I'd have to carry your sick ass all the way up a mountainside." she answered, getting to her feet. "You might have thrown _up _on me!" Neji just grinned in reply and also stood up, scraping dirt over the already dying embers.

The two partners continued to bicker playfully as they wove through the trees. They were full, they were comfortable and they had good company – especially with the absence of one Green Beast and one knuckle-headed ninja. Sakura might be dealing more with them on this mission, but their voices and idiocy were still annoying.

Without having to verbally agree, the two didn't stop for lunch, but munched on a fruit as they sped through the threes. By now, they'd been away two days and the worry they'd pushed to the back of their minds was resurfacing. Surely their friends would have tried to get a message to them by now? Even a gigantic toad-summon would have led them to them. But no, they'd not seen a single sign to tell them where their friends were. Perhaps they had enemies on their tails? The only thing they could do was head for the inn and, if the other team hadn't been there already, they'd send word to Konoha and go out in search for them.

That afternoon, they reached one of the smaller lakes close to the valley's end. Both sat down on the shores with some measure of relief; they could eat some fish tonight and get some fresh water in them. The valley walls couldn't be more than one day away from here; soon, they'd learn what had become of their friends.

"Careful you don't pick anything poisonous!" Tenten called out to Neji as she sat down by the water's edge to set their makeshift fish hooks – lichen, worms and some of her twisted hair pins; she'd not yet put her hair up, something that neji was absolutely _delirious _about. When she'd caught him looking, she had said it was good to let them have a break now and then. What she hadn't said was that she liked him looking at her like that.

When Neji returned ten minutes later, a bunch of apples in his hand, he froze uncertainly when he saw her clothes lying on the rocks by the water.

"Tenten?" he called nervously, setting the food nearly jumped out of his skin when her head emerged out of the water, brown eyes smiling playfully at him. "Don't startle me like that!" he'd yelped, trying to gain his composure back. She'd only laughed and he'd smiled sheepishly in return; he liked the sound of her laugh.

"Come on in, you prude." she told him invitingly, turning onto her back and swimming away from him.

"Um..." he mumbled hesitantly, his eyes saucer-wide. Tenten only laughed again.

"Come on, Neji. It's not like I'll see anything. You can swim with your underwear on, you know. I promise I won't look."

"Umm..." he only mumbled again, gesturing helplessly at her clothes. She understood his dispair and just grinned.

"What, playing the gentleman, are we?" she beamed fiendishly. "I promise I'm covered up. Now get in here." When he hesitated some more, she sighed theatrically and swam towards him. When she was only five feet away, she raised one hand and splashed the living daylights out of him. The water broke the spell and he snarled, tearing his clothes out and jumping in after her. Tenten squealed and, giggling madly, tried to swim away from him.

He chased her around the small lake until he finally caught her, his hands on her waist as he pulled her. Squealing in delight, Tenten turned towards him and their chests collided. Hers was still wrapped in the bandages, but they were far more clingy now and both turned beetroot and let go. Neji was blushing so much she thought he was adorable amidst her embarrassment so, with a shy smile, she kissed his nosetip and swam towards their clothes, leaving him stunned and, for some reason, very pleased with himself.

He gave her a few minutes to dry off and dress before he got out himself. Tenten was seated by the fire she was attempting to start, not looking at him as he pulled his pants and shirt on.

"Need help with that?" he asked and she nodded. Gently, he stooped and picked up a piece of dry wood. A flash of blue later, it was burning merrily and he threw it back on the pile, allowing the fire to start burning properly. They'd scared all the fish away, so just ate some apples in a silence heavily pregnant with feelings and tension. They caught each other's eye often and looked away, blushing. Neji's ears were flaming red.

"We should find some shelter." he said at last. Tenten looked up and tensed when she saw the thunderclouds above their heads. "Now." he added and she nodded, tossing her apple core into the grass and going with him. About twenty yards away, they found a group of three young beech trees that would serve their purpose. Getting more lichen, Neji climbed the young springy trees with chakra and pulled them so that they were bending towards a common center. Tenten tied them together and, together, they thatched their makeshift shelter first with branches, then with grass and moss. They didn't bother with starting a fire anew, but just dowsed the previous one and settled under the 'roof' to sleep.

They'd said as little as possible to each other, still horribly embarrassed.

Sometime during the night, Neji awoke to feel a crushing sensation around his chest. At first he panicked, but then realized it was only Tenten clutching him tightly. A second later and he realized why. Thunder exploded above their heads and she tensed again, squeezing a little more life out of him. He wouldn't survive til morning, the way this was going. For a second, her fear confused him – Tenten _never_ showed fear, much less to him. Then he remembered the last time they'd been in a thunderstorm. It was a mission some three weeks ago. The storm had been so rough she'd been knocked off her balance and into a river that was, ooh, a _little _slower than the Yellow Flash of Konoha and about as violent as Jugo.

"Sh... It's OK. I've got you." he mumbled soothingly against her hair, putting his arms around her and rubbing her back. He was alarmed to feel sobs wracking through her, her head tucked under his chin. He didn't know what to do for a moment – Tenten _never _cried – then he lifted her chin to met his eyes with her tear-filled chocolate orbs. And, as another flash of lightning illuminated her beautiful face, her hair tangled in his fingers, he saw her lips part slightly.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they moved closer. Hearts beating wildly, their lips met and melded into the soft shape of the other's...

* * *

><p>"Finally." Tenten said, taking a deep breath. It was mid-afternoon and she and Neji had just climbed the last of the way out of that valley she'd come to hold very dear to her. Very dear, indeed.<p>

"Mm." Neji agreed with her, also catching his breath after the long climb. He took a deep breath, then glanced over to her and gave her a small, secret smile. She returned it warmly, her eyes dancing. What had happened between them the previous night was magical and just between the two of them for however long they decided. It was _theirs._

"Lets go see if the others checked in." Neji said in his team-captain voice, eyes turning serious with worry. Three days. It had been three days and they'd not seen a single sign from their fellow teammates. Now, he decided, would be a good time to panic.

Their breaths held, they walked up the last few feet of the stone path and took the longer trail towards the inn they could see already. Running, they arrived there in about five minutes, eyes sweeping the grounds for their lost friends

"Excuse me," Tenten said, going to an old man that seemed to work there. "Have you seen a party of Konoha-nin here?" The man took one look at their forehead protectors and rolled his eyes at their worried looks.

"O'er there." he said, pointing to one of the pavilions that dotted the inn's courtyard. Both shinobi turned to follow the man's finger. Their jaws fell open as they slowly walked up towards the heavy-laden table.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! There they are!" called a very blissed-out Naruto, grinning wildly as he stuffed another chicken leg into his mouth. Neji and Tenten stared in awe as Lee waved at them, also grinning, while holding three riceballs. Sakura, at least, had the nerve to look slightly sheepish under the weight of their stare.

"What took ya guys so long?" Naruto asked obliviously, still grinning wildly.

"What took us so long?" Neji asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yeah!" Naruto carried on like the born moron that he was. "We waited here for _ages _for you to get here!"

Both Tenten and Neji could only stare at their friends as they shoved various meats and delicacies into their undeserving gobs, looking well-rested and, more importantly, clean.

"You mean, you've been here for three days – _three days_ – shoving _food_ into your mouths and sitting on your _asses_ while _we_ fought through a forest living off fruit and _poisonous berries?_" Neji asked, his eyes still wide in shock.

Still unaware, Naruto nodded, his grin never leaving his face. Tenten realized the imminent danger a second later and lunged forward.

"Neji, _nooooooo!_"


End file.
